The Wild Heart
by SilverWolf1013
Summary: Deep in the forest of Alaska, a Nofurs sled dog and Arctic she-fox meet. They both don't seem to know about the rivalry between dogs and foxes and become friends. When the she-fox leaves the forest and doesn't come back until 4 years later, they both don't remember each other. But when a time comes where they'll both need each other's help, will they remember their friendship?
1. The Dog

**Whiteheart- a young expecting Arctic she-fox with yellow eyes**

**Snowstorm- An Arctic Fox tod with piercing blue eyes**

**The dog- A Siberian Husky with gray & white fur, black pointy ears, and deep blue eyes**

Deep in the forest of Alaska, there was an expecting Arctic Fox. She was waiting outside her borrow for her mate, Snowstorm, to return from his hunt. What she didn't know was there was a vicious dog that had gotten away from it's Nofurs and was following her scent not far away. Oblivious, she went to the stream and drank. 'Snap', the she-fox's head shot straight up. She looked around and started sniffing the air, trying to locate where the sound came from. The young Arctic Fox was upwind from the dog, so she couldn't pick up it's scent, as it stared at her with hungry eyes. The dog was about to jump on her and for surely kill her. "Whiteheart! LOOK OUT!". Whiteheart whipped her head around at where the sound came from, and saw her mate rush at the something in the bushes. Then, the she-fox notice the dog for the first time. The dog had deep blue eyes, gray and white fur, and very sharp, dripping fangs. Whiteheart was terrified, but before she could run away to the safety of the borrow, the dog was on top of her! It was about to bite down on her throat, but Snowstorm ripped the dog off Whiteheart and bit down hard on it's leg. The dog hurled around and took Snowstorm's head in it's jaws, killing Snowstorm almost instantly as it crushed his skull! Whiteheart, who was watching in horror, ran away at top speed deep into the forest. She thought she heard the dog chasing after her, but she didn't stop to find out. Whiteheart didn't stop until she reached the edge of the forest. Still afraid if the dog was following her, Whiteheart climbed a tree. Climbing the tree proved to be quite difficult for her, due to her pregnancy, but she managed to scramble onto a high enough branch. She layed there, the memory of the dog biting down on Snowstorm's head entering her mind each time she closed her eyes

Sunrise

Finally, after hours of resting on the branch, Whiteheart climbed down hesitantly. She couldn't the dog attack out of her head! Everywhere she looked, she expected the dog to be there and attack her. Whiteheart started to slowly walk her way back home. The she-fox turned her head at every snap of a branch, every sound that came from behind her, even above her. When she reached her borrow, Whiteheart looked around for her mate, expecting him to run back to her and wrap his bushy tail around her, then tell her everything is going be okay. But he never came. Upset and scared, Whiteheart crawled into her borrow and layed down on her makeshift nest. She wanted Snowstorm to curl up around her, like he always did. The memory of Snowstorm having his head in the jaws of the vicious dog replayed in Whiteheart's mind again and again. She knew that, with a heavy heart, she had to accept that there was no way Snowstorm could have survived that deadly bite to the head. That the fox that she loved and cared about so much, the fox that protected her and cared for her; even when times were bad, the fox that had been her mate for so long, the fox that she wanted to raise these pups with, was dead. Whiteheart crawled back out of the borrow and looked up at the sky. She hoped that Snowstorm was happy in Foxstar, and watching over her. She smiled as remembered when Snowstorm asked her to be his mate, promising to look after her and protect her from anything that could harm her, that was the happiest day of Whiteheart's life. She also remembered how happy she was when found out she was pregnant with Snowstorm's pups and how excited she was to tell Snowstorm. Whiteheart's eyes hardened, Snowstorm would not want to see her so upset because of him. Whiteheart looked down at her heavily pregnant belly, at least she still has part of him with her. The she-fox looked back out at the sky and called out to Snowstorm, "Snowstorm! Look after our pups!". With that, Whiteheart crawled back into the borrow and fell asleep on her nest.


	2. The Hunt

**Whiteheart- a young expecting Arctic she-fox with yellow eyes**

**Whiteheart's POV**

Sunset

I woke up to the sounds of birds outside, and look around my borrow in search of my mate. Suddenly, the memories of yesterday filled my mind, and grief flooded over me. I stiffly rose from my make-shift nest and crawl out of my borrow. I scented the air for any trace of danger, they're was none. I trotted away from the borrow in search of prey and even, with little hope, Snowstorm. I hung my head in grief at the thought of my wonderful and caring mate being killed by that horrible dog. I shook my head, I can't have that distract me, I have to hunt for both me and my pups. While I lift my head back up confidently and continue trotting, I think about the pups that will be born any day now. What will they be like? Will act like their father, or like their mother? What color eyes will they have? How many will I have? Will they survive?! I shivered at my last question that came into my mind. Of course they will survive! With Snowstorm and I watching over them, they will become great, noble, trustworthy foxes. With that thought in my mind, I calmed down and continue the hunt. I sniff the air and detect two hares not far away. With nothing on mind, but the hunt, I follow the scent until I find the hares in a snowy field. I keep upwind from the hares and get into a hunter's crouch, then slowly stalk toward them without making a sound. Once I am right behind the hares, I pounce on the closest one, while the other sees me and hops quickly away. I kill the hare with one swift bite to the neck, and carry it back to my borrow, and I eat it there. When I was finished tearing at my prey, I trot to the stream and lower my head to take a long drink. a sharp pain coming from my belly, causes me to lift my head back up with a yelp of surprise and pain! I began to grow worried and run back to my borrow. I lay down on my nest and start panting heavily. MY PUPS ARE COMING!


	3. The Arrival

**Frostfur- an Artic she-fox pup with piercing blue eyes, daughter of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**Whiteheart- an Artic she-fox with yellow eyes, mother of Frostfur, Icewing, and Hawkclaw**

**Icewing- an Arctic she-fox pup with amber eyes, daughter of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**Hawkclaw- an Arctic Fox tod with very long claws and deep green eyes, son of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**Whiteheart's POV**

When I feel another sharp pain in my stomach, I'm instantly thankful that Snowstorm always stocked up on herbs that would help me with the birth. I began to eat Ragweed, since it is suppose to give me extra strength and energy, and grab a stick and bite down hard as I push.

I gave birth to three pups that day, a tod and two she-foxes. Everything went very well, but I was a bit concerned about was my last-born; she was a lot smaller than the other two. I decided not to worry about it too much though, and started thinking of names for my pups while I ate some Borage Leaves, to help with the milk. I looked at my first-born, the tod, and decided to call him Hawkclaw, because he had very long claws. Then I looked at my second-born, the bigger she-fox, and decided that Icewing would suit her quite well. Finally I looked at my last-born, the smallest one of the litter. It took me awhile, but I finally decided on Frostfur, in honor of her frost-colored pelt. I layed my head down for the first time today, exhausted! I felt my pups snuggle into my belly fur and fall asleep, and I curled around them, and soon fell asleep too.

Two Moons Later

**Icewing's POV**

I felt excitement run through my body when Whiteheart finally let us play outside the borrow for the first time! I followed Hawkclaw with Frostfur behind me. Hawkclaw took his first step on the white, wet, cold ground that Whiteheart told us was called snow. I wagged my tail in amusement when Hawkclaw pulled his paw quickly away from the snow when he touched it, I could feel Frostfur was wagging her tail too, and Whiteheart's eyes sparkled with amusement. Then suddenly, Whiteheart stepped forward and gave Hawkclaw small, gentle pushes with her snout until he fell completely in the snow, shivering and unsure of what to do when he stood up. I felt a push on my flank and was instantly meet with a cold and wet feeling on my paws when I fell into the snow, I then looked at my mother for an explanation on why she pushed me. Both Frostfur's and Whiteheart's eyes sparkled and hung their tongues out with amusement when I met their gazes with annoyance, then Whiteheart walked calmly into the snow with Frostfur by her side. "If anyone was the momma's pup, it would definitely be Frostfur. She always does what Whiteheart says and never argues with her. And always tries to be exactly like mother!" I thought, as I look at Frostfur with yet again annoyance in my gaze. I saw Hawkclaw sniff the air and take his first step in the snow, he then suddenly nips my ear playfully and sprints away as I chase after him. I suddenly feel someone nip my leg and I come to a halt, only to turn and see Frostfur bump into me, almost knocking me off balanced. I suddenly was smashed into the snow by Hawkclaw, who decided it was the perfect time to strike me while I was unprepared. Hawkclaw starts chewing on my neck playfully, while Frostfur nips at my flanks. I bite down on Hawkclaw's ear and he lets go of me, I stood back up and run away with Frostfur and Hawkclaw at my flanks. I was about to make a sharp turn when I heard Whiteheart call us back and I stop instantly, only to be crashed into by Hawkclaw. I feel annoyance flood over me when I see Frostfur quickly trot back to mother, I reluctantly stand back up and slowly follow Hawkclaw back to borrow as well.


	4. The Attack

**Frostfur- an Artic she-fox pup with piercing blue eyes, daughter of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**Whiteheart- an Artic she-fox with yellow eyes, mother of Frostfur, Icewing, and Hawkclaw**

**Icewing- an Arctic she-fox pup with amber eyes, daughter of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**Hawkclaw- an Arctic Fox tod with very long claws and deep green eyes, son of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**The brown dog- a husky mix with brown & white fur, yellow eyes and sharp fangs**

Three Moons Later

**Hawkclaw's POV**

The day started out as any other. Icewing and I playing outside the borrow, while our youngest sister was learning about herbs in the borrow with Whiteheart. Frostfur doesn't play with us that often anymore, she would rather be with mother, but there are some occasions where Whiteheart tells Frostfur she should spend more time with us, and "dismisses" her for the rest of the day. I truly enjoy it when Frostfur plays with Icewing and I; she makes our games way more fun!

I felt Icewing start chewing on my neck, and I nip at her ears. We did this for a while, until Icewing lifted her head and sniffed the air. She signaled me to do the same as well, which I did. The smell of blood and Nofurs fill my nose. I turned to Icewing, about to order her to tell Whiteheart, but then I hear Icewing yelp at me to look out. I whip my head toward where my sister was pointing at with her tail, only to see a huge, brown and white animal rushing toward us! I was about to run to the safety of the borrow, but I knew that would be a bad idea, so I ran to the nearest tree and climbed onto a high branch. The sound of a high-pitch yelp causes my head to turn around. I see Icewing laying on the ground, with the brown animal standing over her with blood covering it's white muzzle, which puzzled me. Why was Icewing not running away? And why is there blood on this animal's muzzle?! I suddenly notice there was a bloody wound on my sister's neck! Anger filled in me as I jump off the branch and rush at the animal, my fangs bared!

**Whiteheart's POV**

I was watching Frostfur sort some herbs into piles, when turn my head to the borrow entrance at the sound of a high-pitched yelp, usually I wouldn't worry about this, but the scent of dog immediately fill my nose. I began to panic as I quickly trot to the entrance of the borrow. I look in horror as I see Icewing, laying on the ground with a bloody neck wound, and Hawkclaw being pinned down by a brown and white dog. Frostfur, who was curious at my sudden movement, joined me by the entrance, only to have a look of horror at the scene in front of her too. Memories of what happened to my mate suddenly rush into my mind. Quickly, I shake my head to get rid of that horrible thought, and I order my youngest pup to bring Icewing back into the borrow. Without seeing if she even heard me, I rush at the dog and bite down it's hind leg and drag him off my eldest pup. The brown dog hurled around on me and tried to bite my head, but I was ready and leaped out of the way before it could even touch me. I turn to look at the dog and bared my fangs at him. I knew that this wasn't the dog that killed Snowstorm, but it was the dog that attacked my pups. The dog grew uncertain when it looked in my eyes and started backing away. I took this as an opportunity to leap onto it's back and sink my fangs into the back on the brown dog's neck. It tried to throw me off, but was too weak, and began to fall to the ground. Feeling satisified, I jumped off the dog and gave it one last bite on the ear, and watched the dog run off into the woods. I suddenly remembered my son, and looked around for him. After awhile of surveying the forest, I guessed that Frostfur must and brought Hawkclaw into the borrow as well.


	5. Icewing

**Sorry it took so long, my grandparents and aunts came to visit for the week from Arizona and Las Vegas. I also had my first day of advanced dog agility class last Saturday with my dog Daisy. I was finally able to start today, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Frostfur- an Artic she-fox pup with piercing blue eyes, daughter of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**Whiteheart- an Artic she-fox with yellow eyes, mother of Frostfur, Icewing, and Hawkclaw**

**Icewing- an Arctic she-fox pup with amber eyes, daughter of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**Hawkclaw- an Arctic Fox todd with very long claws and deep green eyes, son of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**The brown dog- a husky mix with brown & white fur, yellow eyes and sharp fangs**

**Frostfur's POV**

I was horrified when I saw Icewing lying on the ground with a bite wound on her neck, and Hawkclaw on his back with this huge, brown animal on top of him. I look over at Whiteheart in horror, only to see her staring at the huge animal with a strange look in her eyes, as if she was in some sort of trance. Before I had a chance look at her more carefully, Whiteheart snaps out of it and orders me to bring Icewing into the borrow, then rushes toward the animal and drags it off my brother. Seeing this as my chance to bring Icewing into the borrow, I sprint over to my elder sister, grab her by her scruff, and drag her all the way back to the borrow. I lay my sister down on a makeshift nest, then grabbed some Goldenrod, chew it into a poultice and rub it onto Icewing's neck wound and wrap some cobweb around the nasty bite to stop the bleeding. I walk back to the borrow entrance and see my mother on the brown animal's back and my brother on the ground next to them. As quiet as I can, I trot over to Hawkclaw, grab him by the scruff, and drag him back to the borrow as well. When I set him down onto another nest, Whiteheart enters the borrow looks over at Hawkclaw and Icewing with worried eyes. My mother carefully walks over to Icewing and sniffs at the cobwebs I wrapped around my sister's neck, then at her mouth. I felt panicked when she started feeling around Icewing's belly. When Whiteheart stopped moving her paws around her daughter, she looked over at me with so much grief in her eyes, I cringed.

"What's wrong" I yipped at my mother, feeling terror overwhelm me.

Whiteheart didn't say anything for a few moments, but finally answered with grief cracking her voice

"Icewing has gone to join Snowstorm in Foxstar… I was too late to save her." Whiteheart hung her head down, not able to meet my frightened gaze.

I took awhile for me to take all mother's word, but when it did, disbelief filled me and I quickly rushed over to Icewing's side and felt around her belly too, I did not feel it rise or fall. I sniffed at her mouth, but did no air come out. It was too late for Icewing to be saved…

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sometime, hopefully by next week, I will have the chapter 6 up, and we can see what happens to Frostfur, Hawkclaw, and Whiteheart. Until then, see ya later!**


	6. The Dream

**Hi, Silverwolf1013 here! Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, I have been super busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the other ones. Again I'm sorry for posting this late!**

**Frostfur- an Artic she-fox pup with piercing blue eyes, daughter of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**Icewing- an Arctic she-fox pup with amber eyes, daughter of Whiteheart and Snowstorm, currently in Foxstar**

**Hawkclaw- an Arctic Fox tod with very long claws and deep green eyes, son of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**Whiteheart- an Artic she-fox with yellow eyes, mother of Frostfur, Icewing, and Hawkclaw**

**Snowstorm- An Arctic Fox with piercing blue eyes, currently in Foxstar**

**Whiteheart's POV**

I stood there silently, staring at the body of my eldest daughter. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, but continued to stare helplessly at Icewing's body.

"Whiteheart?" I heard my youngest pup say, but I didn't respond.

"Mother! Hawkclaw is still alive! We might be able to save him!"

I tore my gaze away from Icewing and looked over at Hawkclaw. He indeed was still alive, but his breathing was very shallow. New determination spread through me as I walked steadily over to my eldest pup. As I looked and felt over the tod, he whined in protest. I looked into his eyes and saw extreme pain glaze over his eyes. Frostfur walked over to my side, waiting for my command. I started listing what herbs we would need in my head, then barked at Frostfur to get Juniper Berries and Poppy Seeds.

As she did that, I gathered some cobwebs, chewed some Oak Leaves into a poultice and applied it to all my eldest pup's wounds. Hawkclaw, who was whining the whole time, tried to stand up but failed. I placed my paw gently on his flank to keep my son from trying to stand again. Frostfur came back and placed the Juniper Berries and Poppy Seeds at my paws and stepped back so she could stay out of my way. I blinked gratefully at my smallest she-fox pup, and quickly pawed the herbs next to Hawkclaw's mouth. I tried to pry my son's mouth open, but seeing I can't do this by myself I signal Frostfur with my tail to help me.

**Frostfur's POV**

Whiteheart's lifted her bushy tail a little, which meant she needed my help. So I quickly crawled over to my mother's side and gazed at her questionably, I saw her flick her ear in the direction of my brother's mouth. I nodded with understanding and gently pried Hawkclaw's mouth open and watched as Whiteheart pawed a few Juniper Berries into her first-born pup's mouth until he swallowed, and the same thing with the Poppy Seeds. I let go of my elder brother's mouth after he swallowed all the herbs and waited for him to fall asleep with my mother at my side.

Dusk

Hawkclaw was still asleep when Whiteheart and I decided to go to our nests and call it a night. Mother quickly fell asleep, but the animal attack was still fresh in my mind and each time I closed my eyes, the attack of the huge, brown animal replayed in my mind. I look over at my injured brother, but something was different about him. I was not greeted with the usual rise and fall of his belly and chest. I was about to check on him, but I lulled into deep sleep.

_Frostfur's Dream_

When I opened my eyes, I found myself not in the borrow, but on a small, opened, snowy field. I looked around as I stood up, not having a clue on where I was. I heard a purr behind me.

"Greetings Frostfur" I whipped around and saw a strong Arctic Fox todd.

"Who are you?" I managed to yip.

"Has Whiteheart not mention me before? I am Snowstorm." the Arctic Fox gave a small bark back, with a little hurt evident in his blue eyes.

Memories started to comeback of Whiteheart telling me about Snowstorm, who died saving her life. I couldn't believe it, this was my father? Still it seemed impossible, Snowstorm was in Foxstar, unless…

"No little one, you are not in Foxstar." My father wagged his tail.

"I came to visit you in your dream, we have something to show you" Snowstorm continued.

I was confused, I didn't see anyone else with him. I suddenly caught another strangly familiar scent come our way! Almost immediately, a young, beautiful Arctic she-fox stepped out of the bushes and trotted towards my long-lost father. I quickly recognized this fox immediately! It was my sister who I have failed to save.

"Icewing!" I again yipped as nuzzled my elder sister.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Its all my fault your dead." I whispered in her ear as I pull away

"It wasn't your fault! It was my time." Icewing flicked her ear and wagged her tail.

"I will very happy here. And I will be able to watch over you and Whiteheart!" She grinned at me

"We have something to show you, Frostfur." My father barked again

Snowstorm began to trot away with Icewing at his flank, while I took up the rear. We trotted for awhile. Icewing slowed her pace until she was side by side with me.

"Icewing. Where exactly are we? I've never been here before" I quietly yipped at my sister.

"You'll know very well where it is when the time comes" Icewing flicked her ear.

I didn't have time to question Icewing. For Snowstorm had stopped us at the top of a hill and flicked his tail at a large object I did not know of.

"That there is a Nofurs' nest. Has your mother ever told you about Nofurs?" Snowstorm gazed at my curiously.

"No father" I cocked my head to the side questionably.

"They are a fox's worst enemy" He looked back at the Nofurs nest and glared at it.

"They walk on two legs and have no fur whatso ever on them, so they take our furs instead and put it on them, as if it had been always theirs. They kill and scare our prey away. Sometimes they even take a fox's life" Snowstorm snorted angrily.

"Why am I here?" I growled. Feeling angry that I was brought to the home of such an evil beast.

"Because there is something you should know." I whipped my head around and saw my brother walking out of the forest.

"Hawkclaw! Why are you here?!" I stared at him horrified.

My oldest littermate gazed sadly at me. "My time had come" Hawkclaw growled and looked out at the Nofurs' nest.

"Frost and Hawk will meet. And a The Great Battle will begin."

**So here is the chapter six! I made it extra long because I felt bad. One thing you all might want to know is, I'm starting school soon so I might not be able to post chapter seven for awhile. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY, so don't worry if I don't update for awhile. It just means I'm too busy. Until next, see ya later!**


	7. Distant

Hi! Silverwolf here! I finally was able to post another chapter today, yea. You have no idea how busy I have been for the past two weeks, I mean with school, homework, and trying to keep up with my dog agility classes with Daisy. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Frostfur- an Artic she-fox pup with piercing blue eyes, daughter of Whiteheart and Snowstorm**

**Whiteheart- an Artic she-fox with yellow eyes, mother of Frostfur, Icewing, and Hawkclaw**

**Whiteheart's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the birds singing outside the borrow, and lifted my head up to look around. My gaze landed on Frostfur, to see she was still sound asleep. Grief pierced my heart when I thought of what she had to go through yesterday. The dog attack, Icewing's death, and treating the injured Hawkclaw. The thought of my eldest pup made me turn my gaze to Hawkclaw. To my horror I didn't see or hear him breathing, which caused me to push myself out of my warm nest and crawl toward the tod. I felt around his belly with my paws and sniffed at my son's mouth. A yelp of despair escaped from me as I pushed my muzzle into Hawkclaw's fur. I have yet again lost another pup to the dog.

What was I going to tell Frostfur, that I have failed to save another one of her siblings?! As I lifted my muzzle away from Hawkclaw, I looked over at my youngest pup. I knew I would have to tell her before she found out herself. With my head hung with grief for my dead pups, I crawled over to Frostfur's nest. When I looked at Frostfur's face, she looked so peaceful and oblivious to her brother's death. I lifted my head back up. I needed to be strong for her, or we both might just give up on our lives and mope until Foxstar calls for us. Hesitantly, I poked her with my muzzle until she woke.

When she opened her piercing blue eyes, it reminded me of my mate Snowstorm. I could only hope that he had received Hawkclaw and Icewing, and taking care of them right now.

"Its time to get up, my pup" I gave my tail a little wag, and licked my remaining pup's muzzle. Confusion was evidently shown in her blue eyes as she gazed at me, but she eventually rose from her makeshift nest

"What is it mother?" Frostfur seemed a little distant, and stared at the entrance of the borrow.

"I just want you to hear this from me before you found out yourself" The she-fox finally tore her gaze from the entrance and gently looked at me questionably, so I continued. "Hawkclaw has joined Icewing and Snowstorm in the ranks of Foxstar last night"

Frostfur only looked at me with no surprise or grief in her eyes. She nodded in understanding and once again stared back at the entrance of the borrow. I was very confused at my daughter's behavior. she didn't hang her head in grief or yelp in dispair as I have done, she just seemed distant. I decided to ignore it for now, we both needed to find a good burying place for Hawkclaw and Icewing. I mentioned for last-born help me, and walked over to Hawkclaw's nest and grabbed him by the scruff. Once I saw Frostfur do the same with Icewing, I dragged the body of my first-born out of the borrow with Frostfur slowly following.

Sunhigh

After awhile of wandering around the forest, Frostfur and I found the perfect place to bury Hawkclaw and Icewing. As I was digging a big enough hole for my son, I noticed Frostfur staring out at a field.

"Frostfur. You seem distracted, are you okay?" Frostfur whipped her at me, with so much fear in her eyes, I almost jumped back in surprise.

"No, I'm alright. Just thinking about Hawkclaw and Icewing" she managed to enough to answer my question, but curiosity and grief cracked her voice

"I know. I miss them too. But they are with Snowstorm now. I bet they are watching over us right now." I felt bad for my youngest daughter. She is only five moons and has been through so much already. Frostfur never knew her father, now she has to live on with her life without her siblings.

"What is beyond this field?" Frostfur quickly changed the subject, and looked back out at the field before us.

"Enemy's nests. You must never go there!" I saw how interested she looked at the field. I had to tell her before she did anything stupid.

Frostfur looked back at me, surprised and a little frightened. I nuzzled her in apology, then went back to my digging. Slowly, she started to calm down and return to her digging as well.

**Awww, Poor Frostfur! Hopefully soon chapter 8 will be posted and we'll see what happens to Frostfur and Whiteheart. Oh! And Happy Labor Day! See ya next time. Plz review! **


End file.
